The Second Awakening
by Jayuna
Summary: Its 30 years later.After an inopportune sleep that left the world to Diva, once again Saya has awakened.But this world is a lot different from 30 years ago.Now Saya and her 3 chevaliers move to try and kill Diva once and for all. spoilers and AU at ep.32
1. Prologue

**Prologue: occurs around episode 32**

**A.N.** Alrighty! Just want to give a shout out to my friend, of whom this is a joint project with!!

**Summary:** Its 30 years later, and after an inopportune sleep that left the world to Diva to do as she pleases, once again Saya has awakened. But this world is a lot different from 30 years ago. Now Saya and her three chevaliers move to try and kill Diva once and for all! Spoilers for episode 32

"Riku! Get away from her!" shouted Kai as he ran towards Riku, standing on top of crates in the ships lower level.

Diva smirked as Kai ran towards her. Effortlessly, she brushed him aside. An audible snap filled the large room as Kai hit the ground at exactly the wrong angle. His neck had broken upon impact.

"Nii-chan…" Riku whispered looking at Kai with shaking eyes, staring at his brother who was barely breathing on the hard ground. Diva looked back at Riku, a playful smirk playing on her lips. Anger flashed in Riku's eyes; this was his enemy, the person who was after Saya, and who almost killed his brother. A memory flashed in his eyes, a memory from the place called the 'zoo'. Someone who looked like Saya... But when he went closer to investigate… he was bitten and left to die. _That was this girl – Diva was the one who almost killed me!!_ He had to defeat her, and he had to protect his brother and sister. He could not die here!

"NO!!" A dark light surrounded Riku and an arm flew from the light out at Diva. The same boy from before stepped out… but his eyes glowed red. His arm had also changed – a chiropteran sword. He stared at it for a second before once more facing Diva, and attacking wildly. _Saya, _he whispered_, Come quickly!_

"Riku!" came a voice from the side; a quick glance revealed that Saya had burst through a door, followed by a chevalier chiropteran – most likely Karl. And Hagi was never far behind. Saya quickly ran from the chiropteran and over to Kai, a horrified and shocked look on her face. She turned to Diva.

"Diva!!" Saya shouted as she rushed at her twin with her katana. Riku jumped out of the way and over to Hagi.

"It seems as though some of your powers have awakened." Hagi told Riku.

"Yeah, but now I don't know how to get back!" Riku replied.

"Just visualize you arm the way it should be – it will change back."

Riku nodded.

Diva and Saya continued fighting in the background.

"Hm…well it looks like I'll have to wait. Goodbye dear sister." Diva smirked and looked at Riku, "I'll see you later." He matched her gaze with a glare. She turned around and disappeared…

"Kai!" Saya ran over to him. Kai, struggling to even breath, was unable to move. One could tell that his spinal cord had severed.

"I…I might not last much longer." Kai gasped out. He started to spit blood in between words.

"No Kai-nii-chan! Hang on! Hang in there! Don't leave us!!" Riku shouted. He already had to deal with his father's death only a short while ago, he couldn't take his brother's too! He knew that if they didn't do something right away – Kai would most surely die! Unless…

"Saya-nee-chan, make Kai your chevalier! That would save him!" Saya looked up wildly, "I can't…" "He's our brother, you have to help him!" Saya stared at Riku, dumbfounded.

"I can't!" she shouted tears welling in her eyes. "I already stopped your time, I can't do the same to Kai!"

"Saya…Riku…I'm sorry." Kai whispered before he went unconscious. Hagi checked for a pulse – it was faint and getting weaker but it was still there. Saya looked tense, still too stunned to make a move.

Riku's pleading eyes decided for her. "I'm so sorry Kai, but neither me nor Riku want to see you die just yet." Saya took he sword and made a small cut with it on her palm. Doing the same thing she did with both Hagi and Riku she took the blood from her hand into her mouth and transported the blood into the mouth of Kai. The kiss of eternal life.

"Hold him down." Hagi said to Riku. Riku nodded. Him and Hagi held Kai down by both his arms. Saya backed up, not wanting to watch. After a couple of seconds Kai's eyes flashed open. He started to scream and writhe on the floor, convulsing into the air. Saya couldn't imagine what he was going through. Riku and Hagi both held him down effortlessly. Finally, after a couple minutes of the painful transformation occurring in Kai's no-longer human body, he collapsed and fell silent.

"Oh Kai," whispered Saya. She knelt down beside the catatonic form of her brother. Regret hit her like a hammer as she burst out crying onto Kai's chest.

Saya was sitting in a chair beside Kai's bed, sleeping. It had been about 3 days since the events on the ship and everyone managed to get out before the ship exploded. Those that weren't massacred by Diva and Karl. As soon as the survivors landed, they went to the closest Red Shield safe-house they could, and moved Kai to the closest Red Shield medical center. Neither Saya nor her chevaliers had left the area, and Saya had only left Kai's room to go to the bathroom. She had been plagued the past days by guilt, that now she had stolen the time of both her precious brothers. She had made them both into monsters. What kind of protector was she? Saya knew that Kai would not have wanted to live as a monster, but what choice did she have? Let him die? His last words to her and Riku had sounded like he was ready to give up – it was just that they would not let go of him. She hoped that he didn't hate her now.

"Mm…" came a faint voice from the bed. Saya was immediately awoken from her restless sleep. Saya looked up at Kai – his eyes were fluttering…he was waking up!

"…is this heaven?" In his semi-conscious state, Kai's mind was causing him to hallucinate, "Oji-san?" He looked around the hospital room, his eyes blinking rapidly. As objects came into view, his eyes fell on Saya as if of their own accord. He felt a sudden unknown pull towards her.

"Saya?" he whispered. She looked back at him, hope shining in her eyes. "What's going on? I thought I died…I broke my neck, how could I still be here…" She opened her mouth as if to speak, but a cloud passed over her eyes and she stayed silent. A thought occurred to him. A look of panic and fear rose in his face.

"Oh no…you didn't!?" He looked down at himself – he was completely healed of everything. His neck was fine and all the bruises and cuts were gone as well.

"No…NO!!!" He yelled as he held his head. Kai was now really panicked. Saya looked at him fearfully, tears streaming down her face.

"Why Saya? WHY??" He yelled. Saya backed up against the wall, her hands held up to her face. "I didn't want this! I was fine dieing!" Kai was now officially freaking out, yelling and screaming profanities. Hagi and Riku heard the screams and came rushing into the room. Saya was crying profusely now, and she was sitting on the floor. And suddenly, her vision became extremely woozy. The room appeared to be swimming… Saya collapsed on the floor unconscious.

Kai suddenly stopped screaming to look down at Saya and now another look of panic crossed his face. He jumped off the bed onto the ground where Saya had collapsed.

"Saya! SAYA!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening to a New World

Chapter 1: Awakening to a New World

(A.N. the Kai in the future will be pretty much the personality of Kai in the later part of the series (33-50), and sorry for the long wait, and THANKS SO MUCH to Never-chan and marine maiden for reviewing! Hope this chapter's good.)

That was 30 years ago.

On that day began Saya's great 30-year sleep. Many speculated that it happened because she gave out too much blood at once. Others said that she could not deal with the sudden stress placed upon her by Kai, and her immense guilt for what she had done was the cause. But speculation was just that, speculation, so no one could say why she fell asleep earlier than usual.

Her chevaliers had split up after that, not to be reunited for some time. Travelling the world, the three tried their hardest to fight off Diva's forces. Unfortunately, without Saya, their efforts were mostly in vain. And though they acknowledged that, neither of them could sit still knowing what was happening to the world.

But, after 30 years, a compulsion tagged at their hearts to return to their sleeping beauty, the world's only hope. Though Kai was confused, Hagi and Riku knew what it meant. Regardless, all three gathered in the silent crypt, a dismal building where Saya's cocoon was being protected. The three looked at each other and nodded. It was time for Saya to wake up…

"And tell me again how you know it is today? Number one: it has been 30 years – it must be hard to pinpoint a date! Number two: We've been down here waiting for a week already! How are we supposed to know anyway?" came a voice from the darkness. It was a gloomy room, seemingly underground. There was one light illuminating the darkness; a single candle on the wall dripping hot wax on the cool stone bellow. The light barely shed light on the room, but the three men could see just fine. The walls of the crypt were made of dark stone, their faces smooth and cold. But towards the corner away from the door, the most noticing feature of the room, stood what looked like a large cocoon.

"Haven't you felt it Kai? It's kind of like she's been pulling us towards her." came another, more childish voice - Riku.

"Uh…I was maybe an awake chevalier for about 10 minutes before she fell asleep unlike you guys so I'm not really used to her so called 'pull'," came the voice known as Kai.

"It only happens to this intensity close to when she wakes. The rest of the time, it's no more then a slight sense of her presence and her well-being. But you should have felt something – after all, you are here right now." Came the voice of the last figure in the darkness, Hagi. Kai reluctantly nodded.

"So, how is this going to happen?" asked Kai. The answer came sooner than he expected. The cocoon by the wall started to crack. Kai quickly took a step back while Riku looked upon it in anticipation. Hagi, ever cool and collect, stood his ground. A hand slowly made its way out and pushed the rest of the cocoon open. A figure spilled out from the broken cocoon; a deceptively teenage girl with very long black hair, and glowing red eyes. She was panting, crawling on the floor trying to reach for the 3 men.

"Holy –" came Kai, dazed at the scene before him.

"Quickly Kai – she needs the blood of her chevalier." Hagi said pointedly to Kai.

"And why do I have to do it?" he rebutted.

"C'mon nii-san, just do what Hagi says. You're the youngest chevalier out of all of us. The newest always does the odd jobs," Riku teased.

"But I'm the second oldest technically speaking. And technically, you are the youngest." Kai remarked. Riku glared at his brother. "Fine. Pass me a dagger please Hagi." Hagi gave him one of his daggers.

"Even though I know I'll heal – it doesn't get any easier." Kai quickly brought the dagger down on his hand, to make a long deep cut.

"C'mere…" Kai walked over to the girl who was both his sister and his matriarch, though it pained him to think of her so. As soon as he was close enough to her mouth, she latched hungrily onto his palm; sucking the blood the cut gave off noisily.

She continued to suck onto the blood eagerly, until she finally let go and fell onto the ground in a light sleep.

The spent Kai smiled. Regardless, he picked he prone form bridal style. "Took you long enough to wake up… baka."

00000000000000000

About a day later, the three chevaliers sat around a bed in a run-down apartment.

Kai groaned. "I hate waiting. I had to wait for a goddamn 30 yeas for her lazy ass to wake up! I don't feel like waiting any more…"

"Shhh… Nii-san, you should be more patient and stop complaining. We're going to have a lot more waiting ahead of us. I don't think we are going to die any time soon." His eyes glazed over, "Anyway, I think Saya is waking up," piped Riku. The three men turned to face the bed, where their mistress was groaning and waking up. She sat up, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. Kai couldn't help but laugh at how normal she looked; like any normal teenager getting up in the morning. After becoming awake, it was then Saya noticed her surroundings. Slowly her eyes fed on that familiarity. And then she spotted Kai… and she shrunk back into the bed; tears in her eyes and her position wary. Riku and Hagi looked at Kai, telling him silently to go and make up with her. He sighed and went over to the bed. She shrunk back more to the corner of the bed.

"Saya…" he said softly as he sat down on the bed. Saya started to cry.

"Kai, Kai… I'm so sorry. So sorry…." She hugged her knees. Suddenly, Kai hugged her tightly and whispered into her ear.

"Baka, don't worry about it." He pulled away and held her at arms distance away from him. "You didn't want me to die. That's completely understandable. And I did the last thing I should have done in my position. After all – I did the exact same thing to Riku. Now, I don't regret becoming your chevalier – now I can actually do something, and I can help protect you and Riku. Well now Riku's protecting me more than I'm protecting him but…" he took her chin and forced her to look at him. "I got to live another day. I get to help you, one of the people I care for the most. And that's final – ok? I'm sorry I freaked so much 30 years ago." He hugged her and brought her close, and Saya proceeded to cry on his chest in sharp sobs of pain and relief. Riku and Hagi looked on and smiled.

"Now c'mon. If you're still anything like before, I'm sure your really hungry! I've become quite a good cook over the years – Me n' Riku have been running the Omoro for 10 years or so. I hope you still love eggs. Oh! And we need to get you a haircut as well. Can't have you running around with hair that long now do we?" He stood up and headed for the door as he talked. Then he turned around to face Saya, who was staring downwards sitting on the bed. He went back, grabbed her hand, and forcibly pulled her up and out of the bed. Saya seemed surprised at the sudden intervention and couldn't balance herself right and fell right into Kai, who surprised from her sudden loss of balance toppled to the ground with Saya on top. She started giggling, and soon, Kai, Hagi and Riku had all joined in.

"Thank you…"

00000000000000

"So while you were asleep me and Kai travelled for the first 15 years or so. We saw the entire world! Then about 10 years ago we cam back to Okinawa and re-opened the Omoro. Lots of people love Kai's cooking! And I'm not really sure what Hagi's been doing, but the past 5 years he's been with us here." They were all sitting downstairs in the Omoro, and Kai was by the stove, cooking a meal for Saya. Riku was entertaining Saya with all the stories of the past 30 years. Everyone was laughing and forgetting what in fact was going on outside that they hadn't told Saya yet…

"So," started Saya. "What's the world like nowadays?"

It was the question all three men had feared. They all froze up and stopped talking. Kai finished up Saya's meal and brought it over to the table and he sat down. A lot of explaining had to be done.

"What's wrong?" Saya asked, noticing the sudden silence from her chevaliers. Once again, Hagi and Riku looked at Kai. Who then made a face.

"Why do I always have to do everything around here??" He sighed. "Fine." He turned towards Saya with a serious expression on his face.

"Saya…oh god how do I start this? Alright then, I'm just going to get it out there. Saya, the world has drastically changed since 30 years ago. For some reason Diva fell asleep almost directly after you, no one really knows why – she was only awake for about a year. Point was, I guess she didn't need to sleep for long, so she woke up about 5 years ago. During that time, the Cinq Fleches Company, you remember them right? The company run by Diva's chevaliers. Point is; they kept spreading around a virus called Delta-07, made from Diva's blood, which infects anyone who ingests it and causes them to become susceptible to become a chiropteran in the correct conditions. The correct condition is Diva's singing. During those 25 years, pretty much the entire population of Earth had at one point ate a food item infected with the D-07. When Diva woke up – she immediately went on stage as a singer sponsored by Cinq Fleche, and had major concerts shown throughout the world via satellite. There was about a 1 in 10 000 chance one person would become a chiropteran if he or she hears Diva's voice, after eating a food item that contains the D-07 virus. So, on the concert days, approximately 1 million people around the world changed into chiropteran. We tried to stop the broadcasts, but they suspected and had back-up satellites online. And with that many chiropteran showing up at the same time, they killed alone almost 2 million people. It was horrible. We killed as many chiropteran as we could, but Diva did more concerts and more millions became chiropteran and more millions killed. Armies managed to get all the chiropteran to the America's and all the people were evacuated to Europe and Asia. Now, more than a billion chiropteran exist and inhabit North America. Diva and her chevaliers pretty much rule the world. All world leaders are her chevaliers. People live in total fear of chiropteran. And that's where we come in. Red Shield. Now, we have around 2 million members. Japan is all ours, and we're the main resistance group who fights against the chiropteran. Our base is Okinawa. That's why we can get away with being chiropteran chevaliers. And I hope you don't mind Saya – but we kinda figured out a way to harness the property of your blood to kill chiropteran. Anyway – Riku, Hagi and me also serve as spies for Red shield in America – since as far as those stupid creatures know - we're one of them. Riku's the only one who can actually go to where the smarter ones are – he's the only one who can take a full chiropteran form. And anyway, we were all in America when we felt a pull – which I can only now imagine that it was you. You made us wait 2 weeks baka!" Kai finished and flicked Saya on the head.

"Ow! That's quite a shocker. I can't believe what Diva's done! Anyway…" Saya said, changing the subject. "Is anyone I knew before still alive?"

"Ya most are. Mao and Okamura are married – I know weird combo – and had a couple children. Um…Julia and David got together and had kids as well. Lewis got married to and has a son. Kaori is one of our main weapon experts surprisingly enough. David's the new leader of Red Shield – Joel believed he'd be a little more fit I guess. Though now he's too old to do much else." Kai laughed.

"I heard that Kai. I might be old but I can still hear thank you very much," replied an old man in the doorway. He continued, "Hello Saya, good to see you again."

"David…" Saya said. He smirked.

"Good to see you still have your memory, unlike last time. Have you been briefed on the situation?"

"She has, David," Kai cut in, standing up to go beside Saya.

"Well, that makes things easier then. Saya, we need your help once more. We wish to kill Diva once and for all."

Saya didn't need any time to think about her answer.

"I'll help. I must stop what I began." Saya told him with resolve.

Her chevaliers smiled. Kai walked over to Hagi's cello case sitting on a chair in the back of the room and opened the secret compartment. From inside that he took out a long, thin velvet cased object. He closed the case and walked over to Saya – handing the object to her. She took and unwrapped the rope keeping it closed. Inside was her sword; the very one she had received only days before sleeping. She unsheathed it staring at the chiropteran crystal near the hilt of the sword. The crystal left over from her father's crystallized body that she had killed. She stared at it, and grief and regret filled her, for all those people that she had lost over the many years. She looked up at David, Riku, Kai and Hagi. Because she wasn't strong enough, she had been unable to protect those most important to her. Kai, Riku, and Hagi were now chevaliers, forced to live on forever. Her father she killed because she wasn't strong enough to keep him away from those who changed into a chiropteran. Countless Red Shield member lost their lives protecting her. But she knew more people would get hurt and killed if she didn't do anything, more families would be split up like hers was. Her resolve was strong. She faced everyone and showed her resolve to the people in the room.

"I will kill my sister – Diva!!"


	3. Chapter 2: The First Mission

Chapter 2 – The First Mission

Chapter 2 – The First Mission

((AN: YAY! New chapter! Sorry it took so long. I had a little bit of writers block or awhile, and I was quite busy, not to mention my co-author and editor was off the radar for awhile in the aspect of getting this to him… slash I kept forgetting to give it to him sweatdrop. So I hope you excuse the insane lateness, and hopefully chapter 3 will be up faster this time, it's already done.))

It had been around 2 weeks since Saya had first woken up from her slumber. She had been slowly reinstating herself into the society, and had met many of her old friends. She also spent much of her time training with Hagi, Riku, and Kai. And finally, it was time to plan the first attack, the first strike against Diva. They were confident that Saya was now awake and running, they could not waste any time. Diva would only have maybe a year left before she fell asleep again, they needed to kill here before that time. The first mission was meant to be a recon and to do what damage they could. From the exploits of Riku's spying, they knew for a fact that Diva's main base was the old North American city of Toronto. It was big enough and cold enough for the Chiropterans to survive comfortably in. The group would consist of only 4 people for maximum efficiency and effectiveness – Saya and her three chevaliers. Anymore, they knew, would be a burden and mostly useless. The plan was to attack the next day, and the crew was loaded up on a plane.

The next day passed quickly, and the crew had been on the plane for almost 10 hours already. Saya was asleep on the window of the plane, while her chevaliers sat around her. Kai and Riku were playing cards, Black Mary being a new favourite of theirs, while Hagi was just sitting looking out the window at the ground below. But behind the façade of calmness, everyone was anxiously awaiting the arrival at the drop site; everyone was tense. Kai moved towards the back of the plane, and took out a large black case from the storage area. He went and sat beside the sleeping Saya, and started to open the case and assemble its contents. In the commotion Saya began to wake up.

"Kai? What's that?" she asked groggily.

"It's my personal weapon, my gun." He replied. Inside the case was a large handgun, and many reddish coloured bullets in cases. Saya reached her hand into the case and brought one bullet case out and proceeded to examine it. "Kai…What is that?"

"It's some sort of acid that they coat the bullets in, once they hit chiropteran flesh it explodes. It's like a little piece of dynamite. It doesn't completely help against them, but I do what I can." Kai took the case from her hand and snapped it into place in the bottom of the gun. He held it up and took aim in front of it, before deeming the weapon sufficient and putting it in its holster by his chest.

"To all those on board, we will land in Toronto in 15 minutes. Please standby for departure from the plane," came the disembodied voice from the plane's speakers. Kai stood up and put on his coat. He went over to Hagi and Riku and whispered something to them, and then they too stood up and took their coats and respective belongings, which only really included Hagi's cello case. Hagi walked over to Saya, and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her seat.

"Saya, take this" He told her calmly, handing her a small cell phone like device. She stared at it, confused to what it was. Noticing her confusion, Riku spoke up.

"It's a communication device Saya. It's akin to a cell phone, and it just uses different waves to transmit messages faster, and with video of whom you're talking to. While the world has gone to hell, technology has managed to keep developing. This one is quite old, but it works for its purpose. We'll be using that in emergencies, and here," he handed her an ear piece with a microphone. She took it and attached it to her ear where it mechanically latched itself securely to her ear. It also began to camouflage itself to her skin colour, becoming practically invisible.

"Whoa!" Saya shouted, surprised by the new device. Riku smiled at her reaction.

"This piece of equipment will be our main communication device, a handy piece of spy equipment. All three of us already have these attached. Besides these two we have some tracking items and food related technology, such as dehydrated food and such that Kai, Hagi and I will carry. Besides that, Hagi is carrying your sword and Kai has his gun. Finally, we have a new outfit for you to wear, made up of a synthesized material that is stronger than normal fibres, and will be able to partially protect against minor injuries. We tried our best to make it for easy mobility and such. We hope it works, we spent quite some time making sure that it would withstand most forces." Riku handed Saya a purple outfit, with long sleeves and a skirt, with gothic combat boots. ((AN: It's like Saya's outfit from the second season of Blood, except more futuristic looking and short-sleeved. It also has combat boots with it. ))

"Wow," Saya mused, looking at the outfit in front of her. "It's really pretty"

"Glad you like it," Riku replied. "Now, why don't you go to the back and change, while we still have a couple minutes of flight time left." Saya nodded, and rushed towards the washroom in the back.

After a couple of minutes, Saya came out of the bathroom wearing her new outfit.

"Is it comfortable?" Hagi asked.

"Yes, Hagi. Thank you guys very much; I'm sure it will be useful. Not too mention it's really cute! You guys must have quite the unknown fashion sense to be able to come up with this design."

"Actually, to be quite honest, we didn't come up with it. Some girls from R&D came up with it. I don't think any of us could dress ourselves if it weren't for girls. Well, besides Hagi, he can manage." Kai said frankly. Saya laughed at his comment.

A new announcement came up on the intercom. "To those onboard, we have now landed in Toronto. Please exit the vehicle _now_." The pilot clearly wanted to leave this place as fast as possible.

"There's our cue." Kai told the people on board. The group nodded and grabbed their respective equipment and left the plane. They stepped onto the wreckage of a highway that once cut through a valley. The old street signs signalling exits stood above them, dirty almost above all recognition. The only one they could make out pointed to an exit to an avenue, which had caved in years before. The dead carcasses of trees stood around the valley, once lush greenery turned black.

The collapsed apartment buildings stood on the sides, showing continuous damage of what appeared to have once been a residential area. On closer inspection, dead bodies lined the streets; some were visible through windows and through the debris of cars lining the highway. While they had tried to escape the carnage, it seems that most had been unable to fight their fatal destiny.

Straight ahead of them lay a bridge that had fallen down and crumbled, and beyond that lay the crumpled remnants of what once a great city. This had been a war-zone, with ruins all around the group. But, the ruins were not uninhabited. In every shadow of the landscape, Chiropteran red eyes peered out onto the horizon. Thousands, possibly millions of Chiropterans resided in the old metropolis. Saya stared around; looking at all the damage in the area, with a horrified expression, which became more and more appalled as she viewed the scene in front of her. She couldn't believe it; all this had happened in only 30 years? She could tell it had once been a huge city, but now, it was nothing but stone and metal debris, with Chiropterans thrown into the equation.

"This…This…It's HORRIBLE!" Saya shouted, distraught. She sunk to her knees, crying, staring up to the permanently darkened sky. "I can't believe it…I can't believe it… What has my sister DONE? Millions of people used to live here…It was their home…Now all these people are gone! Dead! Or worse, Chiropterans!!" She muttered to herself.

Seeing their mistress hysterical, her chevaliers quickly gathered around her, looking quite worried. They had a feeling that this might happen. Saya was quite sensitive, especially on the topic of home. ((AN: This might not be true, but I always perceived it that way – it might just be me)) Because it was ripped away from her so many times, she treasured it immensely. How many of her family members and people she had treasured been affected by Chiropterans? All of them, not a single one excluded. Her father had been transformed into a chiropteran by the Cinq-Fleche group, and she had to kill him herself with her blood to end his suffering. Her most treasured servant and friend from her life at the zoo, she had accidentally turned into her chevalier when he fell to his death on the cliff. It was her fault; she was the one who desperately wanted that flower on the cliff side. Even her two precious brothers, Riku and Kai, two young boys with a large future ahead of them, had been faced with fatal situations that had stemmed from the chiropterans, and Diva herself. Riku was dieing of blood loss when they found him at the zoo, and Kai had his neck broken. If she was not there, then they would have grown up happy, and healthy, and live their life to the fullest. But fate was not that nice, and when she saved them the only way she could, she cursed them forever. Hagi, Riku and Kai would never leave her side now, but it was because they had no choice.

"Saya…" Kai started. Her took her into his arms and held her tight as she cried into his chest.

"I shouldn't exist," she wailed. "If I didn't exist, this would not have happened. If I didn't exist, I wouldn't have stopped your time, and all these people would still be living here happily! If I didn't exist, I wouldn't have let Diva out of her tower"

He was quiet for a moment, before he began to speak quietly in her ear.

"Saya, there's nothing we can do to change the past. Not a thing. We have to deal with the present in order to change the future in the way we want to. There's nothing you or I could've done to change anything. We have to look to the future, and we have to stop Diva, so nothing like this," he gestured to the area around him, "happens again. Sometimes, we just have to deal, whether we like our situation or not. That's something I've learned over the past 30 years. So let's go, we have a lot of work to do, to get everything safe again. Right, Saya?" He stood up, and held his hand out to her. She looked up at Kai, with her tear stained face. She paused for a moment, like she was letting what Kai had said sink into her mind. Suddenly, she looked back up, her eyes filled with resolve once more. She nodded to him, and grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. Kai smiled back at her, and he smiled with him. Like she had promised David not two weeks before, she would fix what she started so many years ago.

00000000000000000000000

After Saya's little outburst, they had started moving toward the main city. The plane they were in had brought along a jeep to use, and that was becoming quite useful as they sped along the ruined highway. Many parts of it were damaged and smashed, so it was becoming quite the off-road experience. Hagi drove, with Riku sitting beside him, both they're eyes and ears scanning the surrounding area. Saya sat quietly in the backseat with Kai sitting beside her. Suddenly, Riku's ears perked up, like he had heard something….

"Stop the car!" Riku shouted to Hagi, who abruptly stomped his foot on the brake and the car skidded to a halt.

"Riku?" Saya asked hesitantly, her eyes darting around the landscape around her. "What's wrong?"

"Stay here for a second Saya," Kai told her, as he jumped out of the jeep and landed swiftly on the concrete below. He placed his hand down on the ground, and closed his eyes for a brief moment. Abruptly he opened his eyes and yelled to the group.

"Be on your guard! Something's approaching, being followed by 5 Chiropterans. They're only about a minute or so away!" No later than he yelled the warning, a blond man came running in their direction.

"HELP! HELP ME!" the man yelled frantically to the group. He was covered in countless bruises and cuts, and was extremely dirty. Saya quickly noticed him coming, but not before 5 Chiropteran rounded the bend as well, chasing the man.

"We have to help him!" Saya declared. She looked to the others around her to check if they were to go with her. Kai nodded, and grabbed his gun from the holster on his leg. Riku nodded and stepped out from the car, his long dark coat billowing behind him as he walked to the front of the car. Hagi stepped out of the car as well, on the other side, and slung his cello case on his back, so he could reach his daggers if he needed. He unwound his hand from the ever-constant bandages that covered it, and the Chiropteran claw saw the light, giving proof to his ever-present status of chiropteran chevalier.

"Hagi! Give me my sword." Saya quickly gave the command to her chevalier, her eyes quickly flashing that bloody red, and Hagi nodded and opened the secret compartment in his cello case. From it, he carefully took out the wrapped item, and unwound the strings to reveal her gleaming sword. He tossed it over to her from the jeep. She caught it effortlessly in her left hand, and unsheathed it in her hand, cutting her right thumb on the way so her blood dripped all along the silver blade. Her eyes glowed a fierce red and his chevaliers followed suit, their own eyes flashing red for a brief moment to signal the start of the battle.

"Ahhhhh!" Saya shouted as she ran forward to the chiropterans hunting the blonde man. She reached them in no time and soon began slashing a duo of chiropterans with her deadly blade. She dodged in and out of the chiropteran's swings and easily cut them both with her sword. One touch from her powerful blood and the two chiropterans were paralyzed as their bodies began to crystallize.

Kai took aim at a one that was coming close to Saya, staying in the back lines as his advanced vision let him see his opponents easily. The bullets exploded in clouds of flesh as they hit their intended targets, the acid tearing through the chiropteran's bodies. He shot everyone he could, slowing them down enough for Saya to finish with the ones she had, so she could step in and finish them off once and for all.

Even Hagi and Riku joined in the carnage as they shot out with in-human speed toward the battle. With a battle spirit no 15-year old looking kid should have, he darted in and out of his opponent's sharp claws. He also had some himself that he used to attack. His left arm became a fearsome blue sword that he used to slice his enemies to pieces. Dodging back and forth he provided back up for Saya. If a chiropteran appeared behind his mistress, it would take less than a second for him to be there to chop off its head. Hagi followed soon behind him, using both his claws and his daggers to inflict damage upon the enemy chiropterans.

Suddenly, silence surrounded the quartet as the last of the chiropterans were destroyed. The only sound was the harsh breathing of the rescued man.

"Thank god! Oh thank the lord! You saved me from those abominations! Thank you so much!" yelled the man dramatically as he came rushing towards the four chiropteran-humans. Once reaching them he shook their hands rather enthusiastically, leaving the four with stunned expressions. Looking at the man more closely, he looked extremely poor, dirty, and hurt. He just looked like a man, grateful for his rescue, but very worse for wear. Saya began quickly talking to the man, who turned out to be quite the avid talker.

But, Kai's eyes looked suspiciously onto the man. All humans had, unwillingly or willingly, been evacuated years ago. What was this man doing here in such a dangerous area? Chiropterans practically surrounded them, and here was this supposed human, who came out of nowhere with 5 chiropterans chasing him. Nobody should've been here, even the underground groups had been found and 'rescued', taken away from he destroyed city. Not too mention, the man smelled quite funny, not quite normal. He hurriedly looked side-to-side to catch the eyes of his two brother chevaliers. They each gave him a nod to express that they, too, were suspicious of this foreigner.

"Oh! I must find some way to repay you for the gift you gave me – the gift of life!" he shouted. This guy really was a dramatic one. Everyone sweat-dropped staring at the man and his… interesting antics. "Oh! I know just the thing! My humble abode is right near by. I had just ventured from it when those monsters started coming after me! Oh it was horrible. Anywho, it is not far from this very spot. I encourage you to join me for dinner!"

Again, the three chevaliers stole a glance at each other. It was Riku who finally spoke up.

"Sir, while we are quite grateful for your invitation, we must decline. We have to keep going on our journey without fail. We're sorry." Saya sent him a glare, but he quickly sent one back, saying that he knew what he was doing. She rapidly shut up. But the man looked quite crestfallen. Giving him a nod, Riku turned around, grabbing Saya's hand and pulling her with him. The others followed suit, waving the man goodbye as they went back in the direction of their car, where Kathleen and Jonathan were waiting. They weren't 20 feet away when the man shouted at them once more.

"W-Wait! Please! I can be of service to you." The outburst caused the group to turn around. It was Riku who broke the silence the man created

"Yes? What would be this supposed 'service'?" Riku asked with a no-nonsense attitude. It took a moment for the man to regain his composure at seeing what looked to be a child act so old.

"Oh - OH! I know the way! I can be your guide down to the old core. I know all the shortcuts, all the monster-free routes. Please! Don't leave me alone…" he finished, staring down at his make-shift shoes.

It was Saya who made the first move before anyone could've stopped her. Running up to the man she took his hands in hers and nodded her head.

"Why, that would be amazing! We don't completely know the way so that'll be quite helpful." She told him. Her companions had different things to say.

"Nee-sama! We can't!"

"What the hell?"

"Saya…"

Ignoring their comments she continued talking.

"My name's Saya. Otonashi Saya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Saya. And thank you so much! I will try my best to make myself extremely helpful! And let my introduce myself, my name's Nathan, Nathan Mahler."

((AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA There's a point to this, don't worry))


End file.
